


Warrior

by SirAlvarezHornCrown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAlvarezHornCrown/pseuds/SirAlvarezHornCrown
Summary: An immortal Highlander prepares for battle.





	Warrior

Zhorron liked to be alone the twenty four hours prior to a battle. He spent the first part meditating getting his mind into the minds of his enemies. He would sit for long hours replaying past battles in his head, finding holes in their defenses, places for him to strike. He would then purify his mind and body of negativity often times burning sage and using reiki.He would exercise and train practicing both spells with his wand and using his sword. He would then go to the punching bag to hone his hand to hand skills. He would do this until he was so tired he could barely move. 

Then to purify his body he would have a ritual bath of lavender sage and lemon powerful herbs of protection and mental clarity with a little clove for courage. The bath could take several hours unknotting his tired over worked muscles and letting the herbs permeate every pore and letting all the negativity ooze out. This would make him grounded and deadly. 

He spent the rest of the time before a battle cleaning his weapons. His basket hilted broad sword had been with him for well over 2000 years and apart from patina from age it looked in good repair. Zhorron was meticulous with the cleaning and care of the weapons that kept him safe throughout his long life. The edges of the broad sword and sgian dubh were razor sharp. He chuckled lightly thinking of the looks on wizards faces when he cuts their wand in half mid spell with a broad sword before removing their heads from their shoulders. 

He would oil the wood on the walking stick that hid his wand along with oiling the wand itself. This was another item that has been with him since the beginning. That walking stick having been passed down from generation to generation father to first born son. Each owner would add a Norse bind rune along the shaft of the walking stick this along with placing their wand in the snarling wolf head made it their own. Zhorron absently thought back to the time he had became the walking sticks owner and how being the last of his line the wolf bind rune would be the last rune to be added. 

Between the sword and the wand and walking stick in which held it and his kilt in the tartan of either his family or the house of padfoot that he led were the most important and dear possessions the old wizard had. 

When at last the battle was upon him he would belt the kilt around his waist. The broad sword hanging at his left hip. He would go shirtless his torso bulging with muscles would be painted blue along with his face. This harkens back to the Picts of his homeland and of the clan Ravenclaw. The sgian dubh would reside in his right sock always at the ready should the situation call for it. The last thing would be the walking stick carried in his right hand until time to draw the wand at which point he would switch hands and use the shaft of the walking stick in his left hand as a shield. He was ready. An immortal Highlander and deadly efficient. 

Sir Alvarez Horn Crown.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one word prompt in the muse FB group my word was warrior


End file.
